The Best Day of My Life
by Antonietica.C
Summary: Lo que en un tiempo creyó imposible, ese día sucedió. Emmett y Rose. One shoot


Los personajes no me pertenecen :)

* * *

Me encontraba acostado boca arriba sobre mi cama mirando al techo perdido entre mis recuerdos. Era tan feliz en ese momento, me atrevería a decir que el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Y todo se debía a _ella. _Me podían quitar el aire, el agua, la comida, lo que fuese, menos ella. Era el centro de mi universo, y nada lo cambiaría.

Fueron estos pensamientos los que me llevaron a ese día y como sucedió ese milagro, algo que yo creí imposible en un tiempo. Pero uno nunca sabe, la vida siempre te da sorpresas.

…

Me encontraba en este mismo lugar, la habitación estaba igual, pero yo no. Estaba sumido en unos pensamientos mucho menos alegres, me sentía triste y torturado, ella me era prohibida, lo único que realmente anhelaba con toda mi alma y era lo único que no podía tener, simplemente _no podía._

Rosalie Hale, la chica de mis sueños, la novia de mi mejor amigo. Con eso resumía la causa de mis torturas. Aunque Rosalie siempre había sido muy cercana a mí nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ella, quizás porque lo confundía con ese término que usábamos frecuentemente entre nosotros... _"mejores amigos"_ Definitivamente esa no era la palabra con la que deseaba describir nuestra relación, pero era la mas adecuada. Rose tenia toda su confianza en mi, me contaba cosas que nadie más sabía, incluso aquellas que ni yo deseaba saber. Sin embargo, aunque ser su mejor amigo me causaba un dolor profundo al saber, y escuchar de sus preciosos labios cuanto ella amaba a mi amigo, me sentía ciertamente agradecido, ella confiaba en mí. Si ella necesitaba un amigo, yo sería su amigo. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso sufrir en silencio y tragarme todo lo que sentía.

Volviendo a ese día, como cualquier otro, estaba pensando en ella, dormitando e imaginándome como sería mi vida si estuviese junto a ella. Suspiré sonoramente deseando que aquello no fuese producto de mi imaginación.

De pronto escuché mi puerta abrirse, no abrí mis ojos, si era uno de mis hermanos me diría que quería, le respondería y se iría. Mas nada de eso sucedió. Escuché como la puerta de mi cuarto se cerraba y luego de unos segundos sentí como mi cama se hundía bajo el peso de alguien. Más por instinto que por sorpresa me eché hacia atrás alejándome y abrí mis ojos.

Por un momento pensé que aun seguía soñando, allí estaba frente a mi, en todo su esplendor, mi ángel de cabellos dorados. Tenia una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios, pero algo en sus ojos me decía que no estaba bien. Conocía a Rosalie Hale demasiado bien para que a estas alturas me ocultara algo.

Estas algo paranoico hoy... –dijo rose sonriéndome.

Nah, solo me atrapaste medio dormido – dije con una de mis sonrisas juguetonas.

¡Oh!, ¿estabas dormido? – preguntó Rose algo apenada, pero solo un poco – lo lamento, pero vas a tener que despertarte.

Reí pues me esperaba un comentario de ese estilo.

Está bien Rosalie Hale, me quedaré despierto. – le dije haciéndolo sonar como un gran sacrificio.

Mas te vale que si, Emmett Cullen –dijo ella mirándome con ojos desafiantes.

Y, ¿A que se debe esta visita de sorpresa? – pregunté.

¿Acaso no puedo visitarte? –dijo ella con falsa indignación.

Claro que si tonta – dije – solo quería saber si había un motivo especial.

No, ninguno. – dijo ella seria. Y sin convencerme ni un poquito.

Me recosté de nuevo y estiré mi brazo para atraerla hacia mí, aunque ella veía un gesto de amistad, para mi era algo más.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba y para mi sorpresa, Rosalie se quedó callada recostada contra mi pecho. _Oh oh… definitivamente algo no va bien._

¿Osita? ¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupado.

Si osito… - contestó.

Rosalie Hale, ¿Qué me estas ocultando? – dije serio. Me tenia angustiado.

Emmy, tu sabes que yo siempre te cuento todo, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella.

Pues eso espero. –contesté sinceramente.

No hay ningún secreto entre nosotros. Te lo prometo. – dijo mi ángel.

¿Entonces me vas a decir que tienes? – pregunté ya casi desesperado.

Algo no anda bien… - contestó ella simplemente. Me quedé en silencio unos momentos alentándola a que siguiera, pero ella permaneció callada.

¿Qué no anda bien? – pregunté.

Si te lo digo… prométeme que no vas ha hacer nada loco, ni te enfadarás –dijo ella evasivamente.

Rosalie… - dije amenazadoramente.

Es… Royce… - dijo ella. Fruncí el ceño, ahora que habría hecho mi amigo, siempre encontraba una manera de enojar a Rosalie.

¿Qué hizo ahora? –pregunté intrigado.

_Silencio._

_¿_Rose? – en eso escuche un sonido que hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera. _Estaba llorando. _- ¡Rose! ¿Por qué lloras osita? ¿Te dijo algo malo? ¿Qué hizo?

Rose sollozó mas fuerte y se aferró a mi pecho. Sin querer presionarla acaricié su espalda suavemente hasta que se calmó.

Si no estas lista para contarme lo entiendo, puedo esperar… - dije aunque me moría por saber. Realmente no quería que hiciera nada contra su voluntad.

No, ya han pasado días Emmy, y es insoportable tener un secreto contigo, por eso vine. – dijo ella con voz débil. Yo esperé callado. – Hace unos días, fui con Royce y sus amigos a un campamento en la playa. ¿Te recuerdas cuando te conté que Royce quería hablar conmigo?

Si –contesté con los dientes apretados, esa era una de las cosas de las cuales hubiese preferido no enterarme. – el quería acostarse contigo…

Si… y yo le dije que no, que aun no estaba lista. – acotó ella.

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que ocurre ahora? –pregunté con sospechas.

Todo. Volviendo al campamento, en la noche decidí irme a dormir temprano, pero Royce se quedó despierto, estaba bebiendo con sus amigos… - de pronto su voz se hizo más débil. –Supongo que fue esa la razón, no creo que el halla querido… ya sabes… obligarme… creo que fue el alcohol…- Rosalie comenzó a balbucear miles de excusas que mi cerebro no procesaba. Si el había hecho lo que yo creía, alguien iba a morir ese día.

Rosalie… me quieres decir que… ¿Royce te obligó a… acostarte con el? –dije cerrando los ojos de la rabia. Sintió el movimiento de la cabeza de rose al asentir. - ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Estas bien?... ¿Te… acostaste con el?

No, estoy bien. No pasó nada, solo fue un susto.- dijo ella. Yo estaba incrédulo, a rose parecía no importarle ese asunto.

¿Vas a seguir con el? –pregunté rabioso. Aunque me arrepentí al instante. Los ojos de mi osita se aguaron y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

No, no llores rosie. Lo digo porque, esto puede volver a ocurrir, y no quiero que termines lastimada… - Ahora era yo el que balbuceaba torpemente.

No es por eso que lloro… - dijo ella con una sonrisa exasperada.

¿No? ¿Entonces? – esta mujer me tenia confundido.

Emmett, Yo no quiero a Royce, o al menos ya no. El quiere una sola cosa de mí, y es algo que no estoy dispuesta a darle.

¿Entonces que ocurre? ¿Lo vas a dejar? –me sentí un poco (poquito) culpable por el tono esperanzado con el que pregunté.

No lo se… - Fruncí el ceño de nuevo. No entendía nada.

No entiendo Rosalie, estoy perdido. – dije sincerándome. Ella sonrió comprensivamente.

Tengo miedo osito, miedo a estar sola. –confesó ella sonrojándose. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

¡Pero Rose! Tu puedes tener a cualquier chico que quieras, ¡Eres hermosa!, inteligente, divertida, ¿Quién no querría eso?

Pero yo no quiero a cualquier chico. – dijo ella mirándome tristemente.

¿A quien quieres tu?, debe ser un ciego si no te quiere – comenté enojado. ¿Qué estúpido sería capaz de no desear a Rosalie?

Quiero al único que no puedo tener, el que nunca se ha fijado en mí como material para novia, el único que siempre está allí para mi, y con el único que puedo ser yo misma y no fingir. – soltó ella. Mi cerebro tardó aproximadamente un minuto en procesar la información y aún luego de entender lo obvio me negaba a concebir esperanzas, _si no hay expectativas no hay decepciones_. Si me llegaba a equivocar en mis pensamientos quedaría destrozado.

¿De que hablas rose? – dije escéptico. Ella sonrió avergonzada.

Sé que aunque no quiera que nuestra amistad cambie por esto, lo hará, pero no puedo más y necesito decir lo que siento. – esperé callado con el corazón en mi boca latiéndome a mil por hora. ¿Esto era un sueño? _Por favor, que sea verdad Dios._ Rogué silenciosamente. – Te quiero Osito.

Yo también Osita. – dije sonriendo nerviosamente. Ella levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y me miró con esos ojos penetrantemente azules mientras negaba con su cabeza.

No me entiendes, te quiero, te amo, mas que como un amigo, siempre o he hecho, pero se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, así que he preferido tenerte como amigo todo este tiempo, a arriesgarme a decirte esto, y perderte.

_Oh Dios, eres grande._

Por unos momentos me quedé sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Era simplemente mi sueño hecho realidad.

Si quieres que me valla esta bien… yo puedo… -pero no podía soportar escucharla más. ¿Irse? Ella nunca más se alejaría de mi lado. Silencié sus palabras con mis labios. Al principio Rose no se movió, supongo que fue la sorpresa, pero luego me tomo del cuello y me acercó a ella violentamente. No hace falta decir que no necesité dos señales para profundizar el beso. Sus labios eran lo más divino que había probado, mi mente aún no podía creerlo, me seguía diciendo que en cualquier momento despertaría por haberme caído de la cama. Pero no, mis labios me decían lo contrario, la estaba besando, ella me quería, ella era mía.

Todo era perfecto, Dios había escuchado mis plegarias, ese fue el instante más alegre y perfecto de mi vida. Jamás olvidaré ese día.

* * *

Hoooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Bueno, pues escuchando una canción (La Chica de Ayer - El Canto Del Loco) me inspiré y me salió esto :P Hacía ya tiempo que una amiga quería que escribiera algo de emmy y rose :) así que aproveché...

espero que les guste aunque sea **solo un shoot** :) aun no me he decidio si lo haré una mini-historia... no estoy muy segura... (: o tal vez haga un POV Rose de ese día :) Pueden decirme sus opiniones :) comentarios, críticas constructivas o cualquier otra cosita con un Review :) Gracias! (L)


End file.
